


Daddy's Little Girl

by EternalHope



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Give her a break, He was young, Lots of it, M/M, Melody Just wants her dad, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possible character death's, Probably One-Sided Love, Tags Are Hard, Twisted love, Zane is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: Zane didn't have time for this she knew, Melody knew her daddy wouldn't be back anymore. Slowly the dark haired child dragged her feet across the grass as she says. "Daddy! Daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you right here with me." She whimpered while clinging onto his leg. "I need you so much daddy, can't you see that?" But she felt him pull away, looking right down at her. "I'll do anything, I'll clean my room everyday, I'll try harder with my tutor, I'll become a priestess like you wanted me to!" But Zane walked out the garden towards his guards, head held high. But Melody didn't hear it as Zianna held her while she cried."I'm sorry."Or where Zane became a young father at the age of fourteen and ended up leaving her in the care of his parents. Melody saw him from time to time from afar, being too busy in being pushed into becoming a priestess. But soon she pushes that aside and begs her grandfather to let her become a guard to protect him. He accepts as long as she continues the path of being a priestess and keeping up with guard training. At the age of 15, a prodigy much like her father, she took on the role of doing what she truly wanted, to be by her father's side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you guys, some things throughout the stories may take a dark turn such as underage things, but with these being completely fake characters I feel comfortable doing this.

* * *

 

Melody stood next to Garte, her moon themed dress framing her body perfectly. In front of them were her teachers. Fakil, her teacher who helped her achieve the path of becoming a priestess, and next to Fakil stood Chander, a private guard tutor who helped Melody achieve her goal.

"I see." Garte murmured, stroking his graying beard for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face, clasping a hand on Melody's shoulder. "And here I thought this mutt of a grandchild would be useless! But here she is, a prodigy much like her father." Fakil let a somewhat crooked smile fall on to her face as Chander laughed along side their Lord, a dark glint in his smoldering eyes.

"She was tough to mold, but not impossible. After a few punishments she learned her place, my King." Chander mused softly, looking towards Melody with a wide grin that made the young girl internally shudder, but she returned her smile with one so sweet.

Standing up, Garte ignored the look his wife gave him and spread his arms wide. "We shall have a feast! All Lords and important figures will be invited to celebrate the upbringing of a Ro'maeve! A female no less!" He bellowed while he shooed the tutors from the room, expression darkening as he looked towards his granddaughter. "If you embarrass me in front of everyone there will be a excruciating punishment."

"Garte-!" Zianna went to protest but her husband's chilling look stopped the woman and put her into submission.

Melody bowed her head, folding her hands in front of herself. "Of course, King Garte. I understand and welcome the punishment you see fit if I embarrass you in front of anyone."

Garte studied the girl,eyes narrowed in suspicion before sitting back down in his throne. "Well, Melody, go. I can't stand to look at you any longer." Said King spat out, averting his gaze from his only grandchild. 

Hurt rose inside the girl but she complied, bowing her head and doing a small curtsy before quickly making her way from the room, looking at the ground with a defeated look. Melody did as he always asked, never once going against his word. In fact in her training as a priestess and guard she had slayed someone in the dead of night for him.

No matter, she completed half of her goal

With her head held high the young Priestess -- Guard-- walked along the the hallway of the castle, the sounds of birds chirping and flying past the stained glass of the windows high up in the walls. With a look of longing, Melody hung her head low as the emotions of everything seemed to crash down on her. Melody felt helpless, useless really. Her father was no where to be seen and he had promised to be in O'Khasis in time to be here when her teachers had passed her. Without a doubt she thought of herself as a burden, someone who would never get her parents approval. Her mother died long ago so that wasn't an option, Zane was all she had left for a parent.

"Priestess."

A very familiar voice said as she turned around to come face-to-chest with Jeffory the Golden Heart of the Jury of Nine. Looking up she met pale green eyes and a kind smile, something she missed dearly in this dreary palace.

The young girl didn't know what to feel but the tears began to well up in her eyes, her sky blue eyes holding so much emotion that the older man couldn't help but pity her and, after looking around to assure himself no one was looking, cupped her face and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. "Pretty flowers needn't cry." He murmured, pulling away after a pregnant pause.

Sighing, the Ro'maeve lightly pinched his cheek with a friendly glare.

"You ought to know if you had been caught showing such affection you'd be killed." Melody softly chastised, pulling away upon hearing guards approaching. "Escort me to the gardens, King Garte would prefer I not be out alone in times such as these." With that she began to walk without him consenting to anything. Jeffory followed with a scrunched up nose. Being family orientated he expected her to call her grandfather that, Grandfather. Or some variation of it.

Looking at the flowers, the Priestess wistfully looked towards the tree she and her father once sat under until the night he had mostly left her life, left her alone. 

* * *

 

_The sky seemed to want to weep just as she did, a six year old Melody tried holding back her tears as her grandmother stood behind her as Zane talked with Garte about his departure and his promise of some sort._

_"Daddy?" Melody called, going towards him bu Zianna quickly grabbed her arm, shushing her up when Garte sent them both a cold look. That's when the young Ro'maeve realized that her daddy was leaving her._

_Zane didn't have time for this she knew, Melody knew her daddy wouldn't be back anymore. Slowly the dark haired child dragged her feet across the grass as she says. "Daddy! Daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you right here with me." She whimpered while clinging onto his leg. "I need you so much daddy, can't you see that?" But she felt him pull away, looking right down at her. "I'll do anything, I'll clean my room everyday, I'll try harder with my tutor, I'll become a priestess like you wanted me to!" But Zane walked out the garden towards his guards, head held high. But Melody didn't hear it as Zianna held while she cried._

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

"Melody! Melody!"

Jeffory's voice jerked the girl from her thoughts and the cold feeling of his armored finger brushing away the tears that came crashing down made Melody realized she was remembering that day and totally zoned out.

"I'm sorry Jeffory- I-" The Ro'maeve choked out but threw herself at him. For as long as she could remember she knew him, she felt so comfortable and safe with him and wanted the man to hold her in his arms.

Jeffory began to rub her back, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head until she pulled away, wiping her own face dry. Melody didn't say a word but when she heard something she never expected, it was her father calling her name.

Pushing the member of the Jury of Nine, Melody raced down the pathway that lead further into the garden, eyes wide with hope and glee. The fifteen year old looked around desperately, tears once again making their way down her cheeks.

"Daddy? Daddy I'm here!" Melody Ro'maeve shouts, nearly tripping but catches herself quickly when a disapproving sound came closer.

"My dear daughter, as a Priestess I would have thought you'd be more graceful."

Blue eyes met blue eyes, one holding adoration, longing, and love; the other set of eyes portraying dissatisfaction, disappointment, and slight praise.

"Oh daddy...I've missed you so much." The girl whispers, curtsying as any noble woman should and would do upon greeting someone of high status. "I became a priestess like you wanted me to be!"

Zane eyed her. Admittedly he was proud of her but he had more oppressing matters to deal with and discuss with Melody.

"Melody." The Priest says somewhat curtly. "I am not here for such trivial things, I want you to complete a task for me."

Furrowing her brows, Melody didn't know how to feel. Here was her father and here he goes wanting to send her away.

"That is?"

"I want you to deceive a small village by the name of Phoenix Drop." The eldest Ro'maeve says simply. "I want you to act as if you're appalled by O'Khasis and betray them by killing their Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Sea breeze filled the nostrils of the Priestess, the snow white cloak keeping the girl warm while she tightly held onto the the necklace around her neck.

Melody's task was to deceive the people of Phoenix Drop into thinking she didn't support O'Khasis, that she had intended on escaping the guards that were sure to die in the process. Glancing back at the Captain with pursed lips, the Priestess knew they had to make a scene near their docks to sale the story. Irene only knew what would happen to her.

The white dress she chose to wore today would probably see its last days and, hopefully, whoever "saved" her would grab her bag full of clothing that would be conveniently thrown from the ship.

Melody stood proud, head held high as her teacher Fakil instilled into as did King Garte as she was of royal blood, a Ro'maeve. But for this Melody's would not reveal her last name but instead just go by Melody.

"We are near the Docks, it would be best if I was seen restraining you, My Lady." One of the many guards says while moving behind her, tightly grabbing onto Melody forcefully. "Scream, make a scene."

Beginning to thrash around and trying to pull away the dark haired female started to scream.

"Let me go! Oh Irene please let me go!" She forced herself to sob,b, noticing another guard coming to help restrain her. From where she stood, Melody could see a woman run down steps along with a guard as thought came to mind.

"Run! Don't come any closer please! They'll kill you!" 

Angling her body, speaking in a much quieter tone. "Shove me against the railing, backhand me and call me a traitor." But as quick as the Ro'maeve spoke to the guards she began to struggle even more. Turning towards the two Phoenix Drop citizens, Melody noticed the woman arguing with her guard while watching the scene play out.

"Please! They want to trick you-" Before Melody could say anything she was pushed into the railing of the ship while the Captain began to turn the ship away. 

She could just hear the satisfaction in the guards words. " You are nothing but a traitor!" He hollers before backhanding her, sending the Priestess over the railing and into the cold waters of the ocean. There was one flaw to Melody's great plan. She couldn't swim.

Flailing in the water she tried to hold her breath but began to panic, sucking in water into her lungs. Melody thought she was going to die, no one would save her after all. All of this for her father, someone she'd never make proud. Black dots filled the Priestesses vision, hand reaching out towards the surface before she closed her eyes. Funny, Melody thought she felt a warm touch in the cold and dark.

* * *

"She's going to drown Garroth!" Aphmau screams, trying to push past him with her eyes trained on the surface of the water where Melody had fell. Not long after having knocked the girl in white into the ocean the O'Khasis ship sailed away. But now was the time for action, the girl hadn't came up in some time! "I have to get to her!"

"Lord Aphmau, this could all be a ruse to harm you." Garroth states calmly only to be shoved to the side. 

Aphmau threw her sword to the side as she dove into the water, searching for Melody in the dark, abyss like water. The Lord saw a glimmer of what further down before swimming downwards, grasping onto the girls wrist and pulled her up towards her chest and towards the surface.

Head popping to through the waters surface Aphmau glanced at the girl in her arms. She wasn't breathing. Oh Irene she wasn't breathing! Paddling as fast as she could, Aphmau reached land, frantically laying the unmoving Teen onto the sand, hastily checking for a Pulse.

"Garroth-"

Without a word her trusty guard was by her side, pinching the girls nose before blowing air into the girls washed, moving his hands to her chest and began roughly push on the girls chest which he continued the process for a few minutes.

The Lord watched with wide eyes, leaning close until Melody coughed up water, her body shaking violently from cold or the force of her coughs Aphmau didn't know.

Garroth held the Ro'maeve up, watching her as she calmed down from her coughing fit. Upon opening her eyes, Melody decided to look around like a scared child, teeth chattering from the cold. The Lord was obviously too gullible and somewhat trusting while the guard, Garroth Ro'maeve who happened to be her uncle, wasn't that trusting. She'd have to be weary of him.

"You... you saved me." The Priestess murmured, tears beginning to form. Though she was faking her innocence it was true she felt surprised Aphmau had saved her.

"Of course we did." Aphmau reassured the girl softly, looking at her with a smile. "Now, who are you and what did you you mean they were trying to trick us?"

This was it, if she could fool these two then perhaps she could complete her task after all. Melody could know the feeling of being praised by ones father and to know a fathers love.

Bowing her head, Melody folded her hands on her lap. "I'm a Priestess of O'Khasis, or rather I was." She softly says, noticing the two tense up at her statement. "They wanted me to deceive village's into siding with them. Our next destination was Phoenix Drop, but I knew they'd destroy the small village. I tried warning you both to stay away, I thought they were going to kill and pillage this small village."

Pausing, Melody couldn't help but tightly grab onto her dress, both from the vile things she was spewing out and the fact she truly didn't agree with how O'Khasis was.

"I don't like seeing people losing what's precious to them, but I love being a Priestess though High Priest Zane mainly uses me for small things that are unbefitting of him."

 Silence passed them until finally.

"What's your name, Priestess?" Garroth asks, turning to look at the blue eyed girl before standing up and helping his Lord, then holding out his hand to help the girl up.

Daintily, Melody took his hand and stood up, grimacing while she dusted herself off. "Melody. I have no last name. But most just call me Priestess."

Reaching forward, Aphmau grinned at her, brown eyes showing softness and kindness. Grasping the Melody's hand Aphmau began to lead the girl in white up to her house with quick steps. 

Stopping at the top of the hill, the Lord gestured to her small and out of order village.

"Welcome to the village of Phoenix Drop."


	4. Note

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Pretty soon I will be updating all of my stories but I’ve been so busy. Aside from that, I will be adding my stories, including this one, to my Quotev account so stay tuned!!


End file.
